Les Experts : Atlantis
by lurleen
Summary: Des meurtres dans la mythique cité,comment vontils surmonter cela surtout si cela touche l'un d'eux? TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à moi (wow l'effet que ça fait de dire ça!), enfin ceux que j'ai inventés, ceux d'Atlantis toujours pas!**

**Voilà l'effet que me fait la combinaison Les Experts Las Vegas-Stargate Atlantis regardés à haute dose!**

**Je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de l'univers des Experts, les personnages ne sont pas tirés de la série, je n'ai même pas situé l'histoire dans la ville d'origine!**

**Cette fic peut vous paraître un peu bizarre, peut être pas trop centrée sur Atlantis (quoique!) mais comme elle est écrite autant la publier et voir ce que vous en pensez.**

Il sent la vie la quitter petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ses doigts serre sa gorge. Il lit de la peur dans son regard mais surtout de la pitié. C'est cela qui le pousse à augmenter la pression de ses mains. Elle laisse échapper quelques borborygmes de sa bouche. Elle gigote de moins en moins, ses forces la quitte. Elle sent que la fin approche. Sa fin. Quand il sent que son souffle est très léger mais qu'elle est encore consciente, il relâche complètement la pression. Elle reprend son souffle et se croit sauvée. Il se lève, fait mine de s'écarter d'elle. Elle se relève à son tour. Elle est complètement désorientée, il le voit à ses mouvements désordonnés. Soudain elle réalise et s'approche de la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sort son couteau. Elle verra juste la lame brillait grâce aux lueurs de la lune puis plus rien.

**°°O°°**

- Bon tout le monde est prêt? Lança le Colonel Sheppard à la cantonade.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un signe de tête de la part de Teyla, un grognement de Ronon et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui de Rodney. Il se tourna donc et fit signe à Elisabeth que c'était bon. Elle allait demander que l'on ouvre le vortex quand quelqu'un se précipita à ses côtés. La personne en question lui murmura des paroles à l'oreille. Le technicien qui attendait les ordres regardait la chef de l'expédition et au fur et à mesure que l'autre lui parlait son teint se décomposait. Quand le militaire s'éloigna, elle regarda le technicien.

- On annule tout. Dites au Colonel Sheppard et son équipe de me rejoindre immédiatement dans mon bureau.

- Oui Madame.

John et les autres attendaient que le vortex apparaissent. Quand il entendirent une voix.

- Colonel, votre équipe et vous-même êtes attendu d'urgence dans le bureau du Docteur Weir.

- Quoi? Et notre mission? Demanda Rodney, indigné.

- J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison. Finit John.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le technicien.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc tous de monter dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Quand ils entrèrent, celle-ci était assise à son bureau. Son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Teyla n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si ça allait qu'Elisabeth prit la parole.

- Une nouvelle agression, commença Elisabeth.

- Quoi? Firent les quatre coéquipiers en chœur.

- Oui je viens de l'apprendre. Le corps a déjà été conduit au Docteur Biro pour l'autopsie.

Elisabeth avait vraiment l'air harassé. Déjà perdre quelqu'un dans l'exercice de ses fonctions c'était dur mais alors qu'un habitant de la cité, c'est-à-dire, un des leurs assassine ses camarades, c'était extrêmement dur. Car c'était l'un d'eux, elle le savait.

- Je vais prendre des mesures drastiques, fit-elle. Vous vous rendez compte, c'est la deuxième fois. En un mois et demi.

- Ecoutez Elisabeth, je vais mettre en place un meilleur dispositif de surveillance, essaya de la rassurer John. Rodney va m'aider, n'est-ce pas?

Encore sous le choc, Rodney se contenta juste de hocher la tête.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit? Demanda prudemment Teyla.

- Le lieutenant Linda Evans.

- Je ne la connaissais pas très bien mais je sais que c'était un bon élément, fit John.

- Le Dédale est en chemin vers la Terre, je vais leur envoyer un message tant qu'ils sont encore à notre portée.

- Et qu'allez-vous leur dire? Demanda Rodney.

- Que quelqu'un a déjà tué deux personnes de l'expédition et qu'il faut que cela s'arrête. A tout prix. Ensuite c'est au SGC de décider de ce qu'il faudra faire. **(1)**

Elisabeth ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à taper frénétiquement sur les touches. John et son équipe se lançaient des regards anxieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elisabeth leva la tête et leur adressa un petit sourire leur signifiant que c'était fait.

- En attendant une réponse, je vais instaurer un couvre-feu et des rondes seront organisées. Il faut quelqu'un de confiance la nuit en permanence à côté du détecteur de signes vitaux. S'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, intervention immédiate.

- Très bien, fit John.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent du bureau, laissant Elisabeth seule en proie à la culpabilité. La première fois que cela c'était passé, elle avait pensé à représentant du peuple Pastor qui était sur Atlantis pour des négociations. Elle s'était empressée de les renvoyer chez eux après avoir essayé à maintes reprises de savoir qui était le coupable. Si elle avait mieux agi, le Lieutenant Evans serait encore parmi eux. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était que cela pouvait être n'importe qui, avec les incessants aller-retour du Dédale qui amenait à chaque fois de nouveaux habitants. Elle avait manqué à son devoir, elle aurait du être plus vigilante.

**(1) Je ne sais pas si ce serait vraiment le SGC qui déciderait mais je ne connais que très peu Stargate SG1 cela explique aussi le peu de description.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai voulu essayer d'intégrer deux nouveaux personnages pour aider nos petits Atlantes, ils ne vont pas se taper tout le boulot non plus, les pauvres ! Bon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ce chapitre intègre juste les deux persos, dans le prochain chapitre l'intrigue sera là !**

_A quelques années lumières d'Atlantis_

- Eh Sarah, vous avez du nouveau sur votre tueur en série?

- Non chef, ça fait bientôt deux mois que l'on a plus de nouvelles de lui. J'espère qu'il s'est arrêté. Mais je ne serai tranquille que quand on l'aura eu.

- Il se pourrait que l'on ai enfin quelque chose.

Les yeux de Sarah Mathews se mirent à pétiller. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle et son coéquipier étaient sur la trace de ce tueur. Il avait déjà sept victimes à son actif et ils n'avaient pas grand chose pour le confondre. Son chef lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit. Sarah avait 27 ans et travaillait au sein de la police scientifique de Denver **(2) **depuis deux ans. Elle n'était pas très grande mais son physique attirait souvent les regards, elle était brune et avait de grands yeux bleus verts. Elle rassemblait quelques documents quand son chef rouvrit à nouveau la porte.

- Au fait, à propos de cette affaire, il y a une personne qui vient me voir. Avec Danny, soyez dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.

- Très bien je vais le prévenir.

Elle sortit de son bureau et partit à la recherche de son coéquipier. Elle avança vers la petite salle de repos. A une des tables, un homme assez grand, brun, était assis. Il était absorbé dans la lecture d'un rapport. Sarah entrouvrit la porte.

- Eh Danny, le chef veut nous voir dans son bureau. Il y a du nouveau sur notre tueur.

- Ok, j'arrive.

L'homme se leva. Il afficha un large sourire quand il croisa le regard de Sarah.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le bureau de leur chef. Quelqu'un était déjà là, assis face à leur supérieur. Un militaire, d'après sa tenue.

- Ah vous voilà, je vous présente le Général O'Neill. Voici mes deux agents chargés de cette affaire, Sarah Mathews et Danny Adler. Asseyez-vous, fit-il à leur attention.

Le lendemain, après 1h20 de trajet, Danny et Sarah arrivaient à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Bien qu'elle en est entendu parler, Sarah ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, ils furent plus qu'étonnés d'apprendre ce qu'on leur disait: l'armée faisait des expéditions sur des planètes extraterrestres. **(1) **Et le pire de tous était que leur tueur était sur l'une d'elle. Et pas n'importe laquelle, la cité d'Atlantis. Sarah avait toujours cru à cette légende dont lui parlait son grand-père quand elle était enfant.

Pour leurs proches et leurs collègues de travail, Danny et Sarah étaient censés être sur une base militaire perdue au fin fond du monde mais en fait ils partaient le lendemain, à bord d'un vaisseau dénommé Dédale pour un voyage de 18 jours vers la mythique cité.

Durant le séjour passé sur le vaisseau, ils parlèrent beaucoup avec le Colonel Caldwell, homme fort peu sympathique d'après Danny. Il devait leur apprendre ce qu'ils devaient savoir avant de poser le pied sur la cité. Tous ce qui concerne leur affaire leur serait dévoilé par un certain Docteur Weir.

Au bout de 18 jours, le vaisseau se posa enfin. Danny et Sarah avaient eu pour ordre de rester dans leurs quartiers jusqu'à ce que le Colonel Caldwell vienne les chercher.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui 

**(1) Je ne sais pas si ce serait vraiment le SGC qui déciderait mais je ne connais que très peu Stargate SG1 cela explique le peu de description.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre un peu plus long, il continu toujours à présenter les persos et l'histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain nous amènera dans l'intrigue.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

Sur la plate-forme de débarquement Elisabeth attendait les deux enquêteurs que lui avait envoyé le SGC. Ceux qui s'étaient occupés de l'affaire sur Terre et qui commençaient à connaître la manière d'opérer de l'assassin. A ses côtés se tenait John, Rodney et Carson, qui devait leur faire passer une visite médicale en bonne et due forme.

Ils ne savaient presque rien sur les personnes qui arrivaient, juste qu'ils étaient deux. Les premiers débarqués se présentèrent enfin à Elisabeth. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le Docteur Lindsay Novack**(4)** s'approcha d'eux.

- Le Colonel Caldwell m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il attendait que tout le monde soit sorti.

- Merci Docteur, répondit poliment Elisabeth.

- Il aime se faire désirer celui-là. Remarqua John.

Enfin Caldwell se dirigea vers eux accompagné d'une femme et d'un homme. Elisabeth fut immédiatement sous le charme du jeune homme. Ses trois compagnons observaient quant à eux, le petit groupe avancer vers eux, et en particulier la jeune femme.

Chacun se présenta, Caldwell trouvait sans doute que cela s'éternisait vu la façon dont il tapait nerveusement du pied.

Teyla et Ronon les avaient rejoint quelques instant auparavant.

- Teyla, Ronon, pourriez-vous montrer leurs quartiers à ces jeunes gens?

- Bien sûr, répondit Teyla. Suivez-nous, fit-elle à leur attention.

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, Elisabeth se tourna vers Caldwell.

- On ne m'avez pas dit qu'ils étaient si jeunes? Vous êtes sûr que se sont les agents dont on m'a parlé?

- Oui, ce sont bien eux, mais ce qui compte ce sont les résultats n'est-ce pas? Pas leurs apparences.

Puis sur ces mots il s'éloigna.

- Ils ne font pas si jeune que ça, lâcha Carson.

Approuvé aussitôt par Rodney et John. Elisabeth les regarda, soupira et partit vers son bureau.

- Teyla, êtes-vous toujours en compagnie de nos invités?

/ Oui / Répondit l'athosienne.

- Bien dites leur qu'une fois installés, ils aillent à l'infirmerie, Carson les attends. Ensuite, réunion dans mon bureau.

/ Je leur dit /

Après être passé entre les mains du Docteur Beckett **(5)** qui leur fit tout un tas d'examens, de l'étude du souffle cardiaque à l'examen minutieux des mises à jours des vaccins en passant par des prises de sang.

Teyla vint les chercher pour les amener au bureau d'Elisabeth. Ronon, Rodney, John et Elisabeth étaient déjà là. Carson devait les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Danny et Sarah prirent place côte à côte.

- Voilà donc comme vous le savez, nous avons eu deux assassinats, Elisabeth sembla hésiter à prononcer ce mot. Nous avons donc transmis tous ce que l'on avait au SGC et ils sont donc remontés jusqu'à vous.

- Oui, cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 6 mois que nous sommes sur cette affaire, répondit Danny. Il faut vraiment l'arrêter, peut être qu'ici nous aurons plus de chances que chez nous.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Elisabeth, Sarah continua.

- En effet, il ne nous a laissé que très peu d'indices. En plus lors de ses derniers meurtres, il jouait littéralement avec nous.

- Nous avons apportés tous ce que nous avons déjà, indices, rapports, photos… En espérant que cela nous aide.

- Par contre nous risquons d'avoir un autre problème, fit Sarah en lançant un regard inquiet à Danny.

- Lequel? Demanda John.

- Nous, répondit Danny, il va sûrement savoir qui on est et nous pensons que cela risque de l'encourager.

A ce moment-là Carson entra et prit place aux côtés de Danny.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons renforcé la sécurité, affirma John.

- Il s'en moque. D'après ce que nous avons pu voir, vous êtes déjà bien équipé en matière de sécurité et cela ne l'a pas empêché de commettre ces deux crimes, fit Sarah.

- En effet, répondit John.

- Mais pour cela, nous pouvons restreindre un peu les choses, fit Danny.

Il fit signe à Sarah qui ouvrit une pochette où plusieurs portraits de jeunes femmes se trouvaient. Elle se leva et les accrocha sur le tableau qu'Elisabeth avait fait mettre dans son bureau. Tout en les accrochant, elle déclina leurs identités et le moyen dont elles étaient mortes, ce qui ne changeait guère malgré les 7 victimes.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose, à notre connaissance, qui relie ces femmes, elles sont toutes blondes avec des cheveux longs et ont fréquentés plusieurs fois un bar de Denver. Malheureusement quand nous avons surveillé ce lieu, notre tueur a changé d'endroit.

- Je vois que nous avons affaire à quelqu'un d'intelligent, fit Elisabeth. Je crois que nous pouvons nous mettre au travail, je compte sur vous pour qu'il arrête au plus vite. Le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe se tiennent à votre disposition. Ce sont les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans cette cité.

- Très bien, fit Danny. Nous aimerions voir les scènes de crimes ainsi que les personnes qui ont découverts les corps.

- Et le médecin légiste, ajouta Sarah.

- Alors ça je te le laisse, ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Suivez-moi, fit John, Carson vous accompagnerez Melle Mathews chez le Docteur Biro.

Carson sourit à la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle prit une pochette et lui emboîta le pas. Ils firent quelques pas en direction de la morgue quand Rodney se joignit à eux.

- Je vous accompagne, mon laboratoire n'est pas loin de l'infirmerie.

Sarah lui adresse un léger sourire.

- Rodney est Docteur en astrophysique, lui expliqua Carson.

- Oh, fit-elle, vous savez la physique ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je suis plus chimie.

- Pourtant la physique est fascinante, commença Rodney, aussitôt coupé par Carson.

- Voilà nous y sommes.

- Bon je vous laisse car moi ce sont les morgues qui ne sont pas mon truc.

Et Rodney s'éloigna. Carson accompagné de Sarah entra. Il appela le Docteur Biro qui sortit de son bureau. Après avoir fait les présentations, Sarah lui demanda de voir ses rapports ainsi que les photos. Durant le reste de la journée, Sarah s'occupa de comparer les victimes avec celles qu'ils avaient eu sur Terre et Danny fit de même mais avec les scènes de crimes.

Dans la soirée Elisabeth reçu un appel radio de Carson qui voulait la voir. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai finit les analyses de sang de nos invités.

- Et?

- Vous étiez au courant?

- De quoi?

- Que Sarah Mathews a le gêne des anciens.

Elisabeth resta un moment interdite. Elle n'en savait rien et si le SGC l'avait découvert, il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

- Non, fit-elle.

- Faut-il lui en parler?

- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

Ce qu'elle fit le lendemain après l'avoir convoqué dans son bureau. Carson était présent ainsi que John, Rodney et Danny. Celui-ci, ainsi que la principale concernée, furent un moment sous le choc.

**(4) Rappelez vous, on la voit dans l'épisode « Masse critique ». Elle se fait interroger par Elisabeth et elle est prise de hoquets nerveux !**

**(5) Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de passer des visites médicales !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite!**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Désolée Bayas mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre que tu sauras qui va être visé. Un peu de patience mais je te promets que ça arrive!**

- Rodney pourquoi êtes-vous aussi excité?

Rodney, John, Ronon et Carson se trouvaient au mess.

- Pour demain. Elisabeth a enfin décidé de reprendre les missions d'exploration. Et la planète que l'on doit visiter recèle une forte puissance d'énergie.

- Au fait, vous savez où en sont les enquêteurs? Demanda Carson.

- Ca n'as pas l'air de beaucoup avancer, au moins il n'y a pas d'autres meurtres, répondit Rodney.

- Enfin espérons que cela dure, fit John.

Danny et Sarah arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur table. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de manger grand chose quand la radio de John grésilla.

/ John, trouvez Danny et Sarah et venez me rejoindre dans la partie inhabitée nord./

- Que se passe-t-il Elisabeth?

/ Il a recommencé. /

A ces mots, ils se levèrent tous en même temps.

- Nous passons par nos quartiers nous devons prendre nos mallettes, fit Danny.

- Rodney, allez avec eux. On se rejoint là-bas.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sarah, Danny et Rodney arrivaient sur le lieu du crime.

- Personne n'a touché le corps? Demanda Sarah. Où est le Docteur Biro?

- Elle arrive, répondit Carson.

Sarah et Danny entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait le corps. Cette scène ressemblait à celles qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Ils s'approchèrent du corps en regardant bien où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils sortirent des petites lampes pour mieux examiner les alentours.

- On sait qui elle est? Demanda Sarah en regardant Elisabeth qui se trouvait, avec les autres à l'entrée de la pièce.

- C'est une scientifique, le Docteur Claire Ambers.

Rodney étouffa un juron, ce qui était rare de sa part et qu'il lui valut un coup d'œil du Colonel. Il connaissait le Docteur Ambers, elle était archéologue et ils avaient travaillés ensemble une fois.

Le Docteur Biro arriva enfin, essoufflée. Visiblement le militaire qui était allé la chercher l'avait quelque peu pressée. Ils la laissèrent passer. Quand elle entra, elle posa sa trousse par terre et s'agenouilla près du corps. Elle l'observa attentivement. Danny avait fini de prendre des photos et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait commencer son examen. Elle sortit de sa trousse un thermomètre. La jeune femme était allongée sur le côté, ses cheveux lui venaient sur le visage. Sa veste avait été déchiré par endroit mais on voyait nettement les points de pénétration du couteau. Elle l'a mis délicatement sur le dos et ouvrit son t-shirt. Elle planta le thermomètre dans le foie.

- Avec la température et la rigidité du corps, je peux dire que ça fait environ 12 heures qu'elle est morte.

Elle continua ensuite divers examens.

- Eh venez voir.

Sarah et Danny s'approchèrent. Le docteur Biro tenait un bout de papier à la main. Sarah le prit et le déplia. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela représentait. Des symboles.

Elle le glissa dans une pochette plastique et s'approcha du groupe.

- Avez-vous déjà vu ces symboles?

- C'est de l'Ancien, s'exclama Rodney.

Sarah le regarda un moment et reporta son attention sur le papier.

- Vous pourriez m'aider à trouver ce que cela veut dire?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondu Rodney comme si cela coulait de source.

- Bien, je vais voir s'il peux m'apprendre des choses et ensuite je viendrai vous voir.

Après avoir inspecté une dernière fois les lieux, Danny fit signe à deux militaires pour qu'ils puisse enlever le corps. Le docteur Biro leur emboîta le pas.

- Je vous préviens dès que j'ai fini.

En sortant Danny s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Elisabeth.

- Qui a trouvé le corps?

- Le Docteur Zelenka, répondit-elle.

- Je voudrai lui parler.

Elisabeth et Danny s'éloignèrent en direction du bureau de la chef d'expédition.

Sarah partit vers le laboratoire improvisé qu'on leur avait mis à disposition. Et les autres partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Au bout d'un long moment, Danny entra dans le labo. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de Sarah.

- Je crois que je vais devenir fou, lâcha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Sarah le regarda et lui sourit. Elle était penchée sur le papier et essayait de récolter quelques indices, en vain.

- C'est pas possible, fit-elle, on a encore rien. Et toi avec ton témoin? Suspect ou pas?

- Non je ne pense pas, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il devait justement travailler avec elle aujourd'hui. Dans la partie nord, là où elle a été retrouvé. En ne la voyant pas, il s'y est rendu et la suite on la connaît.

- En gros tu n'as rien non plus.

- Non, fit-il d'un air dépité. Avec toute la technologie qu'il y a, ils n'auraient pas pu inventer un truc pour démasquer un coupable?

- Bon j'en ai fini avec ça. Je vais aller voir le docteur McKay.

- Le docteur McKay? Fit-il avec un sourire complice. Le docteur québécois, non?

- Canadien, répondit-elle, et voyant venir la suite. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Je n'ai rien dit, fit-il en levant les bras au ciel. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ton genre de mecs.

- Et puis de toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, je ne suis pas son genre non plus.

Et sans en rajouter plus elle sortit. Danny se leva et s'avança vers la table quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

- Au fait et toi avec le docteur Weir? Pourtant tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça!

Avant qu'il ne put réagir, Sarah était déjà partit. Elle était la seule dans son entourage professionnel, à connaître son attirance pour les hommes. Même s'il avait eu aussi des conquêtes féminines, il préférait les hommes avec qui il avait plus de complicité. Elle était la seule à le comprendre et à l'accepter comme il était et il l'en remerciait tous les jours.

**°°O°°**

Sarah arriva devant le laboratoire de Rodney, elle repensait à sa discussion avec Danny. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt attiré par le Docteur McKay mais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle avait vu même s'il essayait de donner le change. Et pour cause, elle était persuadé qu'il avait une autre personne dans son cœur et qu'il essayait de l'ignorer.

**A votre avis, une nouvelle petite copine pour Rodney?**

**Bon j'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plus si c'est le cas vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5.**

**Encore une fois désolée Bayas, le prochain chapitre c'est le bon! Je comptais dévoiler ici mais ça faisait un chapitre vraiment très long.**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

Elle frappa à la porte du labo.

- Entrez, entendit-elle.

Elle entra. Le Docteur McKay était penché sur un objet qui semblait le fasciner.

- Colonel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait assisté à une des conversations qu'avaient le Colonel et le Docteur. Ils aimaient se lancer des piques. Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé.

- Docteur McKay? Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je vois que je vous dérange. Je repasserai.

Rodney se tourna vivement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Sarah.

- Oh non, fit-il. Je fini ce branchement et je suis à vous.

Sarah acquiesça et jeta un regard autour d'elle. La pièce était assez grande mais elle était envahie d'objets divers et variés, tous les plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Elle sursauta quand le scientifique l'appela.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je vous disais juste de vous asseoir.

Sarah s'exécuta et prit place sur une chaise en face le bureau de Rodney.

Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'il est finit. Il se leva et s'approcha.

- Je peux voir votre note?

- Oui, fit-elle en lui tendant le papier qui se trouvait toujours dans une pochette.

Rodney alla se mettre à un autre bureau. Sarah le suivit. Il posa le papier devant lui et sembla réfléchir un moment. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa traduction, ses traits changeaient. Il tapait la traduction sur un ordinateur mais Sarah ne pouvait voir, de là où elle était, ce qu'il écrivait. Au bout d'un moment, Rodney la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Vous avez fini?

- Oui, fit-il en tournant l'ordinateur vers elle.

Sur l'écran elle put lire:

**« Décidément Sarah, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. **

**5 ans c'est long, tu ne trouves pas? Tu n'aurais pas du me suivre. **

**Surveilles tes nouveaux amis, car à cause de toi, l'un d'eux risque sa vie. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney, John, Ronon, Teyla, Danny et Sarah étaient réunis dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci venait juste de prendre connaissance du message.

- Pourquoi ce message s'adresse-t-il à vous? Demanda-t-elle à Sarah. Peut être vous ne nous avez pas tous dit.

Sarah lança un regard à Danny. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire.

- En effet, je ne vous ai pas tout raconté. Il y a 5 ans je travaillais dans la police scientifique de Miami. Une nuit, le corps d'une fille a été découvert et c'est moi que mon chef a envoyé sur le terrain. Je suis arrivé sur les lieux et avec l'inspecteur de la criminelle qui m'accompagnait, on a découvert une scène de crime similaire à celle d'aujourd'hui. J'ai relevé le peu d'indices qu'il y avait. Quelques jours plus tard, nouveau meurtre. C'est un collègue à moi qui s'en ai occupé. Nous avons donc regroupé tous ce que nous avions. On était sur cette affaire depuis un mois quand une nouvelle personne s'est faite assassiner. Là nous trouvons plusieurs indices qui en fait nous ramenaient tous aux précédentes victimes, cheveux de l'une, ADN de l'autre. Mais toujours rien sur notre tueur. Nous finissons par découvrir un point commun chez nos victimes: elles fréquentaient toutes le même bar. Nous avons posté des policiers nuit et jour et durant quelques temps les meurtres se sont arrêtés. Pour recommencer, plus rapprochés. Il avait choisi un autre endroit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commençait à s'en prendre à moi. Il a laissé des mots à mon intention et ça n'allait pas plus loin, jusqu'au jour où je me suis faite agressée chez moi. Je suis arrivée à le faire fuir mais je n'ai pas vu son visage. Tous mes réflexes de policier ont disparus. Ensuite j'ai reçu des menaces de plus en plus violentes. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de partir, après presque un an à le traquer, pour Denver. Quand ces nouveaux meurtres ont commencés, il y a six mois ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il m'a retrouvé. Un point à éclaircir est comment il a pu arriver ici.

- En effet, mais s'il n'a jamais était inquiété, son casier judiciaire doit être vierge.

- Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, vous n'avez vu personne être plus surpris que les autres de vous voir ou qui semblait vous connaître? Demanda John.

- Non, fit Sarah. Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'il risque de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre vous par ma faute.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard. Sarah avait vraiment l'air dépité. Elle avait la tête baissée et n'osait regarder personne.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, fit John. On va se débrouiller.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Fit Teyla à l'intention de Sarah.

- Vous devriez tous y aller, rectifia Elisabeth.

- Mais on ne peut pas, il risque de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre vous n'importe quand. Objecta Sarah.

- Écoute Sarah, il ne recommencera pas avant quelques jours après ce qui s'est passé hier. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne tue jamais deux jours d'affilé.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent du bureau d'Elisabeth.

Il les regardait sortir du bureau, ils avaient sûrement parler de lui. Ca le faisait jubiler de voir à quel point on s'intéressait à lui. Il vit le Docteur McKay et le Colonel partir en direction du hangar à jumpers, Ronon, vers le mess. Teyla, Sarah et Danny partirent chacun de leur côté. De là où il était il prouvait la voir, observer ses faits et gestes.

« Très bien, pensa-t-il maintenant tu es seule. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et bientôt tu sera à moi. »

**Le dialogue de Sarah est peut être un peu long mais il fallait bien expliquer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà on sait enfin qui est concerné et ça ne fait que commencer!**

**Bayas, comme je te l'ai dit tu mérites l'insigne "Inspecteur Sheppard"!**

**Isajackson, j'espère que ça te changera les idées!**

Elle était dans le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers. Elle était seule, ce qui était assez rare. Il l'a suivait de loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il savait qu'elle allait faire un détour par le mess. Il avait repérer une alcôve dans un couloir qui revenait vers ses quartiers, il se cacherait là et attendrait. Elle entra dans le mess comme il l'avait pensé, lui continua son chemin et se mit à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu. Il attendit un quart d'heure quand il entendit résonner des pas. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il se prépara. Se fut rapide, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et mit son autre main sur sa bouche. Elle se débattait mais il avait tout prévu: des somnifères, qui à forte dose étaient aussi efficace qu'un anesthésiant. « Docteur Beckett, si vous saviez que, sans le vouloir, vous avez participer à tous ça», pensa-t-il en souriant.

**°°O°°**

- Vous n'avez pas vu le Docteur Weir? Demanda Sarah au technicien qui se trouvait en dans la salle d'embarquement.

- Non pas encore, lui répondit-il.

- Merci.

Et elle s'éloigna. Elle rejoignit Danny au mess où ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners. Sarah voulait voir Elisabeth et s'excuser pour ne pas tout lui avoir raconté dès le début. Elle avait eu l'air déçu. Ils furent rejoint par John et Rodney.

- Alors, vous avez du nouveau? Demanda le Colonel.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Danny.

Sarah baissa la tête vers son plateau et resta silencieuse.

- Vous partez en mission? Demanda Danny.

- Normalement cet après-midi, mais au vu des évènements d'hier, il faut voir avec Elisabeth. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse décider.

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait aller la voir, Colonel, fit Rodney.

- J'y suis allée tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas dans son bureau. Fit Sarah.

John qui s'était déjà levé se rassit aussitôt.

- Attendez Colonel, c'est bizarre, c'est toujours la première dans son bureau, releva Rodney.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Sarah, elle vit à son expression que Rodney pensait la même chose. C'était le seul qui l'avait prise au sérieux quand il avait traduit le message.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers la sortie suivit de Rodney. John et Danny se regardèrent quelques secondes et partirent à leur suite. Quelques minutes plus tard Sarah et Rodney arrivèrent, essoufflés devant le bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle n'était toujours pas là. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Sarah fit un pas vers la porte. John et Danny arrivaient à se moment-là. Sarah sortit son arme, celle qu'on lui avait fourni quand ils étaient arrivés. Elle fut imitée par John et Danny. John faisant signe à Rodney de rester en retrait. Dany se plaça d'un côté de la porte, Sarah et John de l'autre. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les trois d'un coup en pointant leurs armes. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, il n'y avait personne. Juste l'ordinateur d'Elisabeth allumé où l'on pouvait lire:

**« Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisible. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec le Docteur Weir. Ce sera juste un entraînement avant que ce ne soit avec toi, Sarah. »**

- Eh merde, lâcha en cœur John et Danny.

Sarah, quand à elle était abasourdie. Si on l'avait écouté, ils n'en seraient pas là. Rapidement John mis au courant Teyla, Ronon et Carson. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord de n'en parler à personne. Carson prétexterait qu'Elisabeth avait eu un malaise et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie pour un temps indéterminé. Ils verraient le temps voulu, si elle ne revenait pas.

Sarah ressentit le besoin d'être seule, elle partit donc vers ses quartiers afin de prendre sa mallette. Peut-être avait-il laissé des indices? Ce dont elle doutait fortement. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle.

- Ca va aller?

- Oui merci Docteur McKay.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Si je ne mettais pas acharnée sur lui il y a 5 ans, rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de se savoir responsable de toutes ces morts.

- Non, je ne le sais pas mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas vous qui tuez ces femmes.

Sarah s'arrêta, elle regarda un instant le scientifique. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant ses quartiers. Elle entra, Rodney l'attendit dehors. Il s'était aperçut qu'il aimait bien la jeune femme, elle était un peu comme lui, elle donnait une image forte d'elle mais en fait elle était fragile. Elle cachait sûrement autre chose que cette histoire. Il en était là de ses pensées quand elle ressortit.

Ils firent le chemin dans le sens inverse. Avant d'arriver devant le bureau d'Elisabeth, Rodney posa sa main sur son bras.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ira?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Oui merci.

Et ils entrèrent comme si de rien n'était dans le bureau. Personne ne devait se douter qu'ils étaient là pour enquêter sur la disparition de la chef de l'expédition.

Sarah posa sa mallette sur une chaise et l'ouvrit.

- J'espère que vous n'avez touché à rien, fit-elle à l'attention de John, Teyla et Carson.

Ils firent non de la tête. Danny était partit avec Ronon jusqu'aux quartiers d'Elisabeth.

Sarah enfila ses gants et prit une petite boîte et un pinceau. Elle ota le couvercle de la boîte et posa le pinceau sur la poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle commença à en mettre un peu partout, là où l'assassin aurait pu poser les mains. Après un long moment, elle avait recueillit une vingtaines d'empreintes. Et c'était tous ce qu'elle avait. 2 heures plus tard elle était au labo et comparait les empreintes. Danny entra.

- La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas dans ses quartiers qu'elle a été enlevé.

- Dans son bureau non plus, il a du juste entrer pour écrire le message. Et toutes les empreintes appartiennent au Docteur Weir. Enfin presque, j'en ai relevé quelques unes qui sont à un certain Zelenka. Radek Zelenka.

- Eh mais c'est celui qui a découvert la victime précédente, s'exclama Danny.

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion avec lui, fit Sarah.

**Alors à votre avis? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Dans ce chapitre vous en saurez peut être plus ...ou pas! Non je ne suis pas sadique!**

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase, qu'elle était déjà à la porte et attendait Danny. Ils arrivèrent devant le laboratoire.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, fit Sarah en entrant.

- De toute façon, il n'y a pas moyen de travailler tranquille ici.

- Charmant, fit Sarah à l'attention de Danny en souriant.

Elle regarda l'homme qui les avait si bien accueillit. Un homme grand, qui affichait un air fier, non plutôt méprisant. Il avait des lunettes et portait les cheveux long.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le Docteur Kavanaugh, fit une voix familière derrière eux.

- Oui et nous en sommes ravis, fit Danny sur le même ton que Rodney.

- Nous voudrions voir le Docteur Zelenka.

- Oui, il doit être par là, fit Rodney.

Il partit dans une pièce adjacente et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le-dit Docteur.

- Docteur Zelenka, nous voudrions vous parler. Mais dans un endroit calme, ajouta Sarah.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Rodney, son regard alla des deux inspecteurs à Radek.

- A propos d'hier soir, murmura Danny.

- Pouvez-vous nous suivre jusqu'en salle de débriefing?

- Oui, répondit Radek sur un ton hésitant.

- Je peux l'accompagner? Demanda Rodney.

Sarah hésita, elle se demandait si cela était une bonne idée mais Danny répondit à sa place.

- Oui bien sûr, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa partenaire.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les quatre en salle de débriefing. Sarah commença.

- Docteur Zelenka, où étiez-vous hier soir?

- Dans mes quartiers, fit-il. J'y suis allé vers 22 heures.

- Personne ne peux le confirmer?

- Non, fit-il doucement.

Rodney regardait Radek avec compassion. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Allez-vous souvent dans le bureau du Docteur Weir?

Radek parut embarrassé par cette question, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sarah.

- Qu'y a t-il Docteur?

- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Non je n'y vais pas souvent, fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Juste quand elle a un problème avec son ordinateur.

- Pourtant vos empreintes trouvées un peu partout dans son bureau nous laisse penser le contraire, fit Danny.

Radek ne sut que répondre.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions? Demanda-t-il courageusement.

- Le Docteur Weir a disparu hier soir. Elle a été enlevé.

- Quoi? Fit Radek apparent sous le choc. Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

Il avait l'air complètement abattu. Sarah se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup estimer la diplomate. C'était même plus fort que cela. Elle décida de le laisser tranquille.

- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller, fit-elle.

Il s'empressa de sortir accompagné de Rodney. Il partit aussitôt vers ses quartiers. Ce soir il avait des choses à faire.

**°°O°°**

_Le soir même dans un endroit isolé de la cité_

Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, vaseuse, comme si elle avait bu. Pourtant elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. En plus cela lui arrivait assez rarement. Elle avait mal aux bras et aux jambes, elle voulu changer de position afin de moins ressentir la douleur mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Un bandeau l'empêchait de voir où elle était mais elle ne percevait aucun bruit. Elle tendit tout de même l'oreille. Rien. Elle entendait juste l'eau gouttait, comme quand un robinet est mal fermé. Elle était sûrement près de la mer. Afin de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, elle se concentra sur la clapotis et se laissa bercer. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit, ou plus exactement le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, suivit de pas. Elle retint sa respiration et fit semblant d'être encore inconsciente.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, fit une voix, je sais que vous devez être réveillez. L'effet des somnifères a déjà du se dissiper.

Cette voix. Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leur propriétaire ne semblait pas être pressé d'arriver jusqu'à elle. Elle bougea légèrement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier en lui faisant croire qu'elle dormait encore.

Il s'approcha encore plus près, à présent elle sentait sa présence. Elle sentit qu'il passa ses mains derrière sa tête. Il lui enlevait son bandeau.

- Vous pouvez me voir, fit-il. De toute façon vous n'aurez personne à qui le répéter.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la faible lumière de la lune qui parvenait jusque dans la pièce lui fit mal aux yeux. Au début elle ne distinguait pas grand chose, juste une silhouette devant elle. Sa vue se fit plus claire et c'est là qu'elle le vit nettement.

- Vous? Fit-elle sous le choc.

Ce qui déclencha un rire chez l'homme en face d'elle.

**Mon Dieu, mais qui ça peut bien être? **

**Bon je vous préviens tout de suite: à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, j'ai déjà une grande idée de qui pourrait être l'assassin mais j'ai peur qu'il y ai des incohérences donc excusez-moi déjà à l'avance!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un chapitre où, il est vrai, on apprend pas grand chose. Ou juste deux trois petites choses par-ci par-là!**

**Bon puisque c'est le réglement Alpheratz9, je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui!**

**Bayas et Isajackon, moi une sadique?NON!**

Sarah était dans ses quartiers, allongée sur son lit. Elle repensait à tous ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait l'écouter. Il était très tard mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle s'habilla vite fait et sortit. Les quartiers où elle se rendait n'était pas très loin des siens. Elle hésita un moment puis frappa. Elle patienta quelques minutes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Fit Danny quand il ouvrit la porte.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de toute cette histoire.

Danny bailla. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il était vêtu juste d'un caleçon.

- Écoutes je te ferai bien entrer, fit Danny en jetant des coups d'œils derrière lui.

- Mais tu n'es pas seul, finit Sarah en souriant.

- Non, avoua-t-il.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour trouver quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

Danny lui répondit juste en souriant, Sarah aurait bien aimé savoir qui partageait le lit de son ami. Mais elle finirait pas lui faire avouer.

- Bonne nuit alors, fit-elle.

- Bonne nuit.

Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sarah s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmerie. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour lui donner quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir.

Elle trouva une infirmière à moitié endormit. Elle se réveilla quand Sarah s'approcha. Elle lui donna un somnifère. Sarah regarda sa montre: 1h. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à s'endormir rapidement. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie. En retournant vers ses quartiers, elle passa devant les laboratoires. L'un d'eux était allumé. Elle s'approcha et vit Rodney travailler sur un de ses objets anciens. Elle resta un moment à le regarder. Il du sentir une présence car au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna.

- Sarah? Que faites-vous là? Il regarda sa montre et ajouta. A cette heure-ci?

- Rien, fit-elle gênée d'avoir été surprise. Je reviens de l'infirmerie et je … j'ai vu que votre labo était éclairé donc je … je me suis arrêtée.

- Vous êtes malade?

- Non je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Moi non plus, fit-il, c'est pour cela que je suis là.

Sarah entra dans le labo et s'approcha de la table de travail de Rodney. Elle regarda attentivement le petit objet de forme carré. De couleur verte, il n'était pas très grand et les 6 côtés étaient lisses.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Sarah, Rodney expliqua.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé à quoi il pouvait servir. Nous l'avons trouvé il y a peu de temps dans une salle inexplorée.

- Vous avez une théorie?

- Nous l'avons trouvé dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Nous en avons découverte quelques unes comme celle-là.

- C'est fascinant ce système qu'on trouvait les Anciens pour faire fonctionner leur technologie.

- Oui, en effet et c'est surtout très pratique.

Sarah sourit, en effet ça l'avait impressionné de voir comment la cité réagissait au Colonel Sheppard. Rien que par la pensée. Elle aussi avait le gêne, elle pouvait se servir de cette technologie. Ca la fascinait mais ça l'effrayait également. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Pour pouvoir accéder à une partie jusqu'à présent inhabitée, il faut avoir le gêne? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui **(6)** , tant que l'objet ou certaines commandes ne sont pas initialisés, seule une personne ayant le gêne peut faire fonctionner ce qu'il veux.

- La salle où on a découvert le Docteur Ambers avait-elle déjà été visitée?

- Non c'est pour cela qu'elle et son équipe devaient y aller.

- Avait-elle le gêne?

- Je ne sais plus, il faudrait demander à Carson.

Il vit que Sarah était en pleine réflexion. Soudain elle le regarda et son visage s'illumina.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**Un petit peu court ce chapitre, non?**

**(6) Je ne sais pas si ça marche comme ça pour les zones non habitées donc si vous le savez, dites le moi, merci!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier mais ce n'était pas la super forme !**

**Sinon merci pour vos reviews.**

**Alpheratz9, je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu avant que Sarah ne se jette sur Rodney !**

**Bayas tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce qu'à trouvé Sarah.**

**Un peu de patience Isajackson, la fin approche !**

**Et pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long ! **

- Docteur Beckett, je voulais vous voir.

Carson était de dos et rangeait des boîtes dans un placard. Quand il entendit la voix enjouée, il sursauta et fit tomber ce qu'il tenait.

- Désolée, je vous ai fait peur.

- Vous m'avez surpris, je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude que l'on vienne me voir si tôt le matin. Ca va?

- Oui oui, très bien.

Sarah se baissa et aida le médecin à ramasser les boîtes de médicaments.

- Merci, fit-il en se relevant.

- C'est le Docteur McKay qui m'a dit de venir vous voir. C'est au sujet des porteurs du gêne.

- Oui. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider?

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du médecin.

- En fait j'ai une théorie: je pense que notre assassin a peut être le gêne, c'est pour cela qui peut se promener partout même dans les zones inexplorées, vous me suivez?

- Oui.

- Donc j'ai besoin de connaître tous leurs noms.

- Très bien, je vous transfère le fichier sur votre ordinateur.

- Je vous remercie Docteur.

Elle le salua et sortit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Danny pour lui expliquer. Elle se dirigea vers le mess. Elle se servit et se dirigea vers la table où Danny et le Colonel étaient déjà installés. Elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit, elle se leva.

- Bon je vais aller vérifier si je ne me suis pas trompée. A plus tard.

Et elle partit en direction de son labo.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Carson, Danny et Rodney le midi au mess, elle était moins enjouée. Beaucoup moins.

- Alors? Fit Danny.

- Alors rien, répondit-elle. Emilie Grant **(7) **a été retrouvé dans une salle déjà visitée, pareil pour le lieutenant Evans. Quand au Docteur Ambers, elle avait le gêne. Je me suis emballée pour rien, notre tueur n'a pas eu besoin du gêne jusqu'à présent donc rien ne dit qu'il l'a.

- C'était bien réfléchit quand même, répondit Carson.

- Oui mais j'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit ça. Qui sait ce qu'endure Elisabeth en ce moment. Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé.

A ce moment-là, Radek fit irruption dans le mess et se dirigea droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. De grands cernes noirs entourés ses yeux qui étaient devenus rouges à cause de la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude et ses vêtements froissés.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour la localiser, pour cela j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à la salle de contrôle sans que ça ai l'air suspect.

Les 4 autres se regardèrent stupéfaits puis se levèrent.

- J'ai une idée, fit Rodney.

En allant jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, Rodney expliqua son plan. Cependant quand ils partirent du mess, ils ne virent pas quelqu'un d'autre le quitter précipitamment lui aussi.

**°°O°°**

Juste avant d'entrer Rodney prit son air qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était très énervé. Il entra dans la salle de contrôle d'un pas très décidé.

- Bon Radek, maintenant ça suffit, criait-il. Si je vous dit que j'ai raison.

Les trois techniciens qui étaient là se regardèrent, anxieux. Ils savaient que le Docteur McKay n'était pas très commode, mais alors quand il était énervé. Soudain il se tourna vers eux.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous à me regarder comme ça?

Les techniciens ne surent quoi dire et se firent les plus petits que possible. Des militaires qui se trouvaient par là s'approchèrent.

- Bon, je voudrais travailler en paix, criait-il de plus belle. Sortez. TOUS.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient là ne se firent pas prier et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Rodney se retrouva seul avec Radek. Ils furent rejoint par Carson, Danny, Sarah et John.

- Bon, en branchant mon ordinateur au système, je vais mettre en route un programme que j'ai élaboré cette nuit. Vous savez qu'avec les détecteurs de vies nous ne pouvons voir s'il y a quelqu'un sur les quais, sur la plate-forme d'embarquement et dans toutes les salles qui sont en dehors du périmètre?

Carson, John et Rodney acquiescèrent.

- Eh bien, j'ai créé un programme qui permet d'élargir le champ du détecteur. Il y a juste un petit problème.

- Lequel?

- Nous ne pouvons pas tout voir en même temps.

- Bon c'est déjà mieux que rien, fit John.

Radek s'assit à la place d'un des technicien, Rodney à ses côtés. Il brancha rapidement son ordinateur au système central. Le grand écran s'alluma, on pouvait voir le plan de la cité et des centaines de petits points aller et venir. Radek tapota sur son clavier et une extension apparut sur le plan.

- Voilà la plate-forme d'embarquement. Personne, fit-il.

Il tapota encore et ce fut les quais qui apparurent. Il y avait quelques personnes mais après vérification par le Colonel, ce n'était juste que des soldats qui effectuaient une ronde.

- Et enfin tous ce qui se trouvent hors périmètre.

Plusieurs parties vinrent s'ajouter tout autour du plan de la cité.

- Wow, fit John, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore autant d'espace.

- Là je vois quelque chose, fit Rodney en pointant son doigt vers deux points.

- Il est avec elle, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, fit Sarah.

- Vous, fit John à l'intention de Radek, Rodney et Carson, vous restez là. Rodney vous nous guiderez.

Danny, Sarah et John se dirigèrent vers la sortit. Le Colonel appela Ronon et Teyla.

Ils partirent en direction de l'ouest. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent enfin vers les zones non habitées.

- Rodney, vous me recevez?

/ Oui, continuez toujours tout droit, vous allez passer 5 pièces ensuite il faudra tourner à gauche. /

- Très bien.

L'arme à la main et prêt à intervenir, ils progressèrent vers l'endroit repéré un peu plus tôt.

- Bon maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Rodney continua à donner ses instructions. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant une porte fermée.

- C'est là, chuchota John.

Ils se placèrent tous de façon stratégique et le Colonel ouvrit la porte. Ils s'avancèrent lentement. La pièce était grande et sombre, n'importe qui pouvait être caché. Ils distinguèrent une forme au milieu de la pièce, assise sur une chaise.

Sarah s'approcha et distingua Elisabeth. Sa tête était posée sur sa poitrine. Elle avait les mains liées dans le dos et ses pieds étaient attachés à ceux de la chaise.

Sarah tendit un bras, l'autre tenant toujours son arme. Elle plaça deux doigt sur le cou d'Elisabeth. Son pouls était extrêmement faible.

- Zone sécurisée, fit le Colonel.

Il rejoignit rapidement Sarah, sa lampe torche éclairant Elisabeth et c'est là qu'ils eurent une vision d'horreur.

Elisabeth, malgré l'air serein qu'affichait son visage, avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Danny s'empressa de détacher les liens, le Colonel la prit délicatement et l'allongea par terre.

- Carson, ici Teyla, on a besoin d'une équipe médicale. Vite.

/ Oui de suite. /

Sarah ramassa un morceau de papier qui était posé sur les jambes d'Elisabeth. Elle le regarda. Encore de l'Ancien.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté du Colonel.

- Elle respire encore, faiblement mais encore.

Carson arriva accompagné de deux infirmiers, quand il vu l'état d'Elisabeth, il resta quelques secondes pétrifié puis reprit rapidement ses esprits en donnant ses ordres aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnait.

- Préparez moi le bloc, cria-t-il dans sa radio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était partit en amenant la chef de la l'expédition dans un état grave.

**(7) C'est le nom de la première victime.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je sais ça ne change pas beaucoup mais merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adooooooorables!**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils attendaient dans l'infirmerie, à proximité du bloc opératoire. Ils attendaient des nouvelles d'Elisabeth. C'était Carson qui l'opérait donc c'était déjà ça, mais ne rien savoir commençait à leur taper sur les nerfs. John, Sarah, Danny et Teyla étaient assis sur des chaises, Rodney alternait les phases debout/assis et Radek faisait les cents pas, Ronon restait debout. Ils étaient tous plongés dans un silence quasi religieux qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Tout à coup la porte qui menait au bloc s'ouvrit sur un Carson visiblement très fatigué. Ce fut comme un déclic qui sembla réveiller les autres.

- Alors? Fit Radek.

- L'opération s'est bien terminée. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais nous sommes arrivés à la stabiliser.

Ils semblèrent soulagés mais ce fut de courte durée.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Seules les heures nous le diront. Et encore.

Ces simples mots mirent tout le monde en état de choc. Sarah sentit les larmes monter. C'était de sa faute, encore une fois, si Elisabeth se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle resta enfermée dans ses quartiers. En arrivant elle s'était jetée sur son lit et la fatigue et le stress accumulés de ces derniers jours la fit s'endormir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quand elle se réveilla il était déjà 21 heures. Elle entreprit de se déshabiller pour se coucher plus confortablement. En enlevant sa veste, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit le message retrouvé sur Elisabeth. Avec tous ça elle l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'aider et elle pensait qu'il serait encore dans son laboratoire. Mais avant il fallait qu'elle aille voir Elisabeth.

Elle alla donc à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était déserte sauf un militaire qui se tenait devant la porte d'une chambre.

« Ils ont pensé à la mettre sous surveillance » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Carson qui était encore allumé. Quand elle entra, elle vit le docteur à moitié allongé sur son bureau. Il s'était endormi. Elle allait sortir quand il l'interpella.

- Oui? Fit-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles du Docteur Weir.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai pas d'amélioration.

- Oh, fit-elle. Bon je vous laisse vous reposer.

Et elle partit en direction du laboratoire du Docteur McKay.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, il était là. Mais il n'était pas tout seul. Le Colonel Sheppard était avec lui. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil ne sachant pas trop si elle devait les interrompre. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car John la remarqua.

- Sarah?

- Je vais finir par croire que vous me surveillez, fit Rodney.

- Non je voulais savoir si vous pouviez jeter un œil au message que l'on a retrouvé sur Elisabeth.

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle entra et s'approcha des deux hommes. Elle tendit le papier à Rodney, qui commença immédiatement la traduction. Pendant ce temps-là, John et Sarah le regardaient, anxieux.

Au vu du visage du scientifique, ce qu'il avait traduit ne devait pas être un message d'amour. Il tourna son ordinateur vers John et Sarah.

**« Sarah, regarde ce que tu m'as obligé à faire. Mais je t'en remercie, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à la tuer, surtout elle. Tu devrais faire attention, tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve. »**

- Maintenant nous savons au moins qui est la prochaine victime, fit Sarah sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

- Nous savons surtout qu'il va falloir vous protéger, ajouta John.

- Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule Colonel.

- Je n'en doute pas mais nous serions plus rassuré si quelqu'un gardait un œil sur vous.

Sarah soupira bruyamment. Le Colonel adressa un sourire à Rodney.

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Le contraire m'aurez étonné, fit Sarah sur le même ton.

- Bon je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers.

Sur ces mots John se leva et fit signe à Sarah de passer devant lui. Elle salua Rodney qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

**J'attends déjà certaines d'entre vous s'écrier "Mais c'est trop court!". Et moi de répondre: "Je sais, mais c'est le découpage des chapitres qui veut ça, pas moi!" Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'oserai ça!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà un chapitre où on apprend pleins de choses (enfin surtout vous car moi je connais la fin!)**

**Bayas tu vas enfin savoir avec qui Danny a passé la nuit.**

**Isajackson voici la suite que tu attendais tant.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Elisabeth avait été retrouvé. Sarah commençait à saturer du fait d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Elle ne faisait que lire et relire tous les éléments qu'ils avaient. Mais c'était une maigre lecture. Danny avait décrété qu'il passerait désormais toutes les nuits avec elle. Ils étaient justement dans les quartiers de Sarah, elle sur son lit et lui allongé sur un petit lit d'appoint.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Fit-il en voyant sa collègue rêveuse.

- A ton avis ?

- A un certain scientifique ?

- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle en souriant. Je pense à notre affaire.

- A d'autres, je sais bien que tu aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui effectue la garde rapprochée. S'il savait se servir d'une arme, rajouta-t-il.

- Pfff, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? Tu essaye de changer de sujet.

- Non mais je vois que tu voudrais tous savoir mais toi avec qui as-tu passer la nuit l'autre fois ?

Danny la regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir à la méthode adoptée. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- Euh…

- Allez, insista Sarah, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Oui, il lui jeta un regard. LeColonelSheppard, lâcha-t-il aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

- QUOI ? Fit-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas me dire qu'il t'intéresse lui aussi ?

- Non mais c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Mais je ne crois rien, fit-elle en souriant.

- D'ailleurs j'aurai aimé te parler de ctte conversation que j'ai eu avec lui.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sarah.

- Il m'a parlé de …

Danny n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter davantage, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en tenant son arme.

- Ah Docteur McKay, c'est vous ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Sarah, un large sourire sur son visage.

Sarah se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

- Je ne suis pas venu tout seul.

En effet John se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.

- On est venu vous prévenir qu'Elisabeth s'était réveillée.

- On arrive, fit Danny.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre peu de temps après à l'infirmerie. Carson discutait avec u infirmière. Radek se tenait en retrait. Tous les deux affichaient une mine déconfite.

Quand il les vit s'approcher, Carson le adressa un léger sourire. Il prit congé de l'infirmière.

- Alors ? Demanda John.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard..

- Elle s'est bien réveillée, continua le médecin. Mais après 10 minutes, elle a refait un arrêt cardiaque qui l'a replongé dans le coma. Ca arrive.

- A-t-elle eu le temps de dire quelque chose ? Demanda Sarah.

- Non, elle était dans un état catatonique. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague. C'était un peu comme si elle était toujours inconsciente.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation quand quelqu'un entra.

- Major Lorne, fit Carson.

Il salua tout le monde.

- Comment va Elisabeh ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas très fort, répondit Carson. Mais il faut garder espoir.

Voyant que le Major restait toujours là, Carson lui demanda.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je venais juste vous voir pour que vous puissiez me donner quelque chose pour dormir.

- Encore ? Fit le médecin. Il semblerait nécessaire que vous consultiez le Docteur Heightmeyer. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à prendre des somnifères sans arrêt.

- Je sais, j'irais la voir.

Carson alla vers son placard, l'ouvrit et prit une boîte. Il prit 2 comprimés à l'intérieur et les tendit au Major.

- Merci Docteur.

Il se tourna vers les autres et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, puis il partit.

**Voilà... Maintenant vous en savez plus. Mais qui sait ce que la "vilaine auteuse" (dixit Alpheratz9) a derrière la tête!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, d'habitude je poste un chapitre tous les jours, mais certaines d'entre vous savent que j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire (à cause d'un petit problème). Pour les suivants je pense que ce sera pareil pendant environ une semaine ou deux !**

**Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci pour vos reviews. **

L'interruption du Major Lorne les plongèrent dans le silence, perturbé tout à coup par Sarah.

- Les victimes ont été drogués par des somnifères si je me rappelle bien.

Carson hocha la tête positivement.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'est pas la première fois que le Major vient en chercher.

- Non, en effet, admit le médecin.

- Attendez, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Lorne soit impliqué dans cette affaire ?

- Pour l'instant je m'interroge tout simplement. Mais cela vaut le coup qu'on si penche dessus. Personne n'est à mettre à l'écart.

- Elle a raison Colonel, nous ne devons pas écarter telle ou telle personne, fit Rodney.

- Docteur Beckett, distribuez-vous beaucoup de somnifères ?

- Ces temps-ci, je n'arrête pas.

- Tenez-vous un relevé ?

- Oui.

- j'en aurais besoin au plus vite.

Puis Sarah s'avança vers la sortie.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Demanda Danny.

- Au labo.

- Je vous accompagne, fit le Colonel devançant ainsi Danny.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Je viens aussi, ajouta Rodney. Mon labo n'est pas loin, je pourrais travailler un peu.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers les laboratoires.

Rodney se dirigea vers le sien et Sarah, suivit de John alla dans celui qu'elle occupait avec Danny.

Elle prit place devant une table de travail. Le dernier message qu'ils avaient trouvé était dessus. Elle le prit machinalement et le relut pour la énième fois. Mais là quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

- Mais oui, fit-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda John en s'approchant d'elle.

- Regardez là, répondit-elle en montrant une partie du message.

- « J'ai pris un grand plaisir à la tuer, surtout elle », relut le Colonel. Oui et alors ?

- Rien ne vous interpelle ? Regardez mieux.

John relut encore une fois la phrase puis il regarda Sarah.

- Surtout elle, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi a-t-il mit ça, d'après vous si ce n'est qu'il a déjà une certaine animosité envers Elisabeth ?

Danny entra à ce moment-là, plusieurs feuillets à la main. Voyant la mine de John et Sarah, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Sarah lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient.

- C'est bien, fit-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir qui lui veux du mal.

A ce moment-là, Rodney entra dans le labo, cette fois ce fut John qui lui expliqua leur découverte et il ajouta à l'attention de Sarah.

- Je crois que nous pouvons éliminer Lorne de la liste des suspects, autant que je sache, il n'a aucuns sentiments négatifs envers Elisabeth.

- Certes, mais nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien, répondit Sarah.

- Et si nous jetions un coup d'œil là-dessus, fit Danny en secouant légèrement les feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

Devant l'air interrogateur des trois personnes devant lui, il ajouta.

- Ce sont les relevés du Docteur Beckett.

- C'est du Carson tout craché. Nous sommes entouré d'ordinateur et il nous donne des feuilles de papier. Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça.

Tout en parlant, il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Sarah.

John prit une feuille et commença à énumérer les noms un à un. A chaque nom, il se concertait avec Rodney. Quand ils étaient sûrs que la personne n'était pas suspecte, John barrait son nom. Ils mirent une heure et demi pour traiter les feuilles. Au final, il n'y avait que trois noms qui n'était pas barrés. Un militaire avec qui Elisabeth c'était fortement disputé, le lieutenant Gamble, un technicien, Edwin Stakes, et un scientifique, Calvin Kavanaugh. Bien sûr Lorne était toujours suspect pour Sarah.

Il fallait maintenant aller les interroger.

- On leur fera faire une prise de sang, fit Sara en se levant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda John.

- Vu les doses que l'on a retrouvé dans chacune de nos victimes, l'assassin n'a gardé ses somnifères que pour elles, donc il n'en a pas prit. Et cette marque de médicament laisse des traces dans les sang si on en prend régulièrement comme il est censé le faire.

- Ah, fit John.

- Bon, fit Danny, je m'occupe du technicien, John, vous irez voir le militaire c'est logique. Et Sarah tu t'occupes du scientifique.

- Je vais venir avec vous, il est très spécial celui-là, fit Rodney.

- D'accord, répondit Sarah, en lui adressant un sourire.

Chacun d'eux se leva et partit là où il était susceptible de trouver leurs suspects.

**La suite peut être samedi si tout va bien**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon comme vous le verrez (et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer), je m'essaie à une fic sans slash (oui c'est dur!). Donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!**

**Merci pour vos reviews et encore désolée pour la lenteur!**

Il avait eu du mal mais il était arrivé à savoir pour Elisabeth : il avait raté son coup mais il était rassuré de voir qu'elle ne pourrait peut être jamais leur dire qui il était. Il les avait vus ce matin se mettre en ébullition. Avaient-ils quelque chose ? Il repensa au mot qu'il avait laissé près d'Elisabeth, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le relire et il avait peut être laissé un indice. Il faisait les cents pas dans ses quartiers, il ne fallait plus qu'il ne fasse d'erreurs, il n'avait, pour l'instant aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il savait que le Dédale devait repartir dans 5 jours et il ferait partit du voyage. Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quelque chose, il serait déjà loin. Mais avant il avait encore une petite chose à faire. Et cette chose s'appelait Sarah.

**°°O°°**

Les trois suspects se succédèrent dans l'infirmerie où Carson leur préleva un peu de sang. Malgré quelques réticences, ils s'étaient laissés faire et tous attendaient les résultats. Le médecin leur avait dit qu'ils avaient le temps, que ce ne serait pas prêt avant quelques heures. En attendant Sarah voulut aller à ses quartiers, toujours suivit de Danny. Ils passèrent devant un balcon.

- J'aimerai prendre un peu l'air, fit Sarah.

- D'accord, répondit Danny en la suivant.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre la rambarde en regardant la mer. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Sarah brisa le silence.

- Tu sais je n'aurais jamais deviné pour toi et le Colonel.

Danny soupira et la regarda.

- Il ne sait rien passé. Nous n'avons fait que discuter.

Sarah le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je ne vais pas te raconter ce qui m'a dit. Des fois c'est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ou à peine.

- Oui c'est vrai, fit Sarah d'un air las.

John et Rodney sortirent à ce moment sur le balcon.

- Décidément, fit John en souriant, nous sommes prédisposés à ne pas nous quitter.

- Non, fit Sarah sur le même ton.

- Bon puisque tu n'es plus seule, je vais voir où en est le Docteur Beckett, fit Danny.

- Je vous accompagne, s'empressa de dire John.

Et ils entrèrent tous les deux laissant Sarah et Rodney.

- Vous voyez nous approchons du but, fit Rodney.

Sarah le regarda.

- En ce qui concerne votre affaire, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah, oui. Ca me soulage de savoir que l'on va bientôt mettre la main sur lui.

- Et dire que c'est quelqu'un avec qui nous vivons tous les jours.

- C'est ça le plus terrible, de se dire que c'est peut être quelqu'un que l'on côtoie ou avec qui l'on s'entend bien.

Rodney s'approcha de quelques millimètres de Sarah. Celle-ci fit mine de ne rien remarquer mais son cœur s'emballa légèrement. Le scientifique lui plaisait beaucoup mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être réciproque.

Rodney quant à lui, se demandait s'il devait aller plus loin, montrer à la jeune femme qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre, il avait toujours été maladroit avec les femmes. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit la femme en question se tourner vers lui. C'était peut être le signe qu'il attendait.

- Ecoutez Sarah, commença-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je ne sais pas si…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se laissa guider par son envie. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sarah répondit instantanément à son baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Rodney passa une main autour de sa taille et posa l'autre dans dos. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur respiration. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Sarah se blottie un peu plus dans les bras de Rodney. Ils se laissaient bercer par le bruit de la mer. Ils étaient bien, seuls sur ce balcon. Enfin ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls que ce qu'ils croyaient.

Quelqu'un les observait, caché derrière un des piliers du balcon. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait le moment propice. Il avait assisté à toute la scène et cela l'avait mis encore plus en colère. Le moment était venu, il s'approcha lentement du couple. Il asséna un violent coup au scientifique qui tomba, inconscient. Sarah n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle sentit une piqûre dans son cou et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ce soir-là personne ne remarqua un homme portant une femme inconsciente à travers toute la cité. « C'est décidément trop facile » pensa l'homme en se dirigeant vers un endroit reculé de la cité. C'était vraiment encore plus simple quand on possédait le gêne. Si seulement Sarah avait persévéré dans ses recherches, elle l'aurait sûrement démasqué.

**Je sais c'est un chapitre super court DESOLEE! LA FIN APPROCHE A GRANDS PAS!**

**J'en profite pour m'excuser à Isajackon, Alpheratz9, Atchoum, Auvi et TOUTES LES AUTRES car je n'ai pas pu mettre de reviews à vos fics. En ce moment je n'ai pas de chances mais dès que ça marche, préparez-vous vous allez être inondées!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes toutes super!**

**Ce chapitre marque le début de quelques passages un peu tristes donc vous pouvez sortir vos mouchoirs!**

Carson était dans son infirmerie. Il tournait en rond depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Il tournait et retournait sans cesse la même question dans sa tête. Il se doutait de la relation qu'entretenait Elisabeth et Radek. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le temps que passait le tchèque auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main et lui murmurant des mots toute la journée. Il n'y avait qu'un homme amoureux pour faire cela. D'ailleurs cela commençait à se ressentir sur le scientifique. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'Elisabeth était là mais il avait déjà beaucoup maigri et l'état de fatigue se lisait sur son visage. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire part de sa décision. Il devait en parler au Colonel, de plus c'était le plus gradé.

- Colonel, pouvez-vous venir ? Je dois vous parler.

/ Justement je venais à l'infirmerie, je serai là dans 5 minutes. Terminé. /

Carson s'approcha de la pièce où était Elisabeth et comme il s'y attendait, Radek était là, assis à côté du lit. Elle était toujours sous respirateur et l'on entendait que le bruit régulier des moniteurs. Il regardait attentivement l'appareil qui l'aidait à respirer quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il se retourna et vit le Colonel accompagné de Danny. Il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda John.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau.

- C'est à propos des analyses ?

- Non, James ne les a pas encore fini.

Voyant l'air préoccupé du médecin, John le suivit sans rien dire. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Carson fit signe à John de s'asseoir en face de lui. Celui-ci obtempéra et attendit que le médecin se décide à parler.

L'écossais comprenait vraiment à présent le sens de vivre une tempête intérieure.

Il soupira encore une fois et se décida.

- D'après le protocole, je dois débrancher Elisabeth. Elle a signé un ordre de ne pas la réanimer si elle ne respire pas seule.

John ne sut pas quoi dire. Il comprit de suite pourquoi le médecin affichait cette mine sombre.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Justement, mon côté professionnel me dit de le faire tandis que mon cœur me dit le contraire. Après tout nous sommes si loin de la Terre.

- Je vous comprends. Mais je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord pour vivre ainsi. Ce n'est pas pour rien si elle a signé ce document. Mais malgré tout je ne peux pas plus vous aider.

Ca faisait du mal de dire cela au médecin qui était également son ami, car il savait qu'il était sensible et que s'il débranchait Elisabeth et qu'elle ne respire pas, il ne s'en remettrai pas. Mais John connaissait la jeune femme, c'était une battante, elle respirerait, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Je me demande comment je vais devoir annoncer ça à Radek.

Devant l'air interrogateur du Colonel. Carson sourit et ajouta.

- Vous non plus, n'avez rien remarqué.

John comprit et il se sentit encore plus triste en pensant à la peine de Radek.

Ils se levèrent.

- Je vais aller lui parler maintenant, fit Carson.

Et ils sortirent. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la petite chambre d'Elisabeth. Radek releva la tête et posa sur eux un regard empli de tristesse et d'espoir.

- Radek, j'aimerai vous parler.

- Oui j'arrive.

Il posa délicatement la main d'Elisabeth sur le lit et se leva. Il semblait tellement docile que l'on avait l'impression de pouvoir lui faire faire n'importe quoi. John prit place sur la chaise que Radek occupait peu de temps avant. Carson et le scientifique sortirent et se mirent dans un endroit isolé de l'infirmerie. Cependant grâce à la paroi vitrée de la chambre, John pouvait les voir. Il vit Carson parler. Il posa sa main sur le bras du tchèque. Celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement. A ce que John devina être le moment où Carson lui annonça le débranchement de la femme qu'il aimait, Radek prit sa tête dans ses mains. John vit qu'il était prit de tremblements, il pleurait. Carson s'approcha un peu plus et laissant parler son cœur, le prit dans ses bras. Il passa une main sur joue, il pleurait lui aussi. En voyant les deux hommes ainsi, John sentit une larme couler puis deux, celle-ci fut suivit par une troisième puis une autre. Il baissa la tête, laissant les larmes tomber sur son pantalon. Il regardait la tâche qu'elles formaient sur le tissu quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un mouchoir apparaître devant ses yeux. Il leva la tête.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Danny.

- Il me semble avoir compris ce qui se passait, fit-il. Je suis désolé.

John regarda à nouveau Elisabeth. Elle semblait sereine mis à part le tuyau qui sortait de sa bouche. Son teint était blanc, seul le pyjama rouge faisait contraste avec son environnement.

- Il faudrait prévenir Rodney, fit Carson en entrant. Ce sera pour ce soir.

Il ajouta cela en baissa la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges.

- Et Radek ? Demanda John.

- Je l'ai envoyé ce reposer quelques heures.

- En ce qui concerne Rodney, il est avec Sarah, je vais l'appeler.

Il mit en marche sa radio.

/ Rodney /

Il attendit quelques secondes, sans réponse puis réitéra son appel plusieurs fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Danny. Celui-ci aussi avait l'air inquiet. John savait que Rodney devait être extrêmement occupé pour ne pas répondre. Et même quand il l'était, il se débrouillait toujours. John sentit la panique formait une boule dans son estomac. Ils s'étaient relâchés alors que Sarah était encore en danger. Et sachant de quoi l'assassin était capable, il avait peur qui leurs soient arrivés quelque chose. Il se leva et partit en courant vers le balcon où ils les avaient laissés. Danny était à ses trousses. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en trombes. Arrivés devant la porte du balcon celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément. John entra sur le balcon et vit Rodney par terre, allongé sur le coté. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête et avait déjà formé une tâche sur le sol.

- Carson, vite une équipe sur le balcon qui se trouve à côté des labos.

/ J'arrive. /

John s'agenouilla à côté de Rodney, il prit son pouls qui, malgré sa faiblesse, était là. Il n'osait pas le bouger de peur d'aggraver la situation. Danny se tenait un peu en retrait et guettait l'arrivée du médecin qui ne tarda pas.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On l'a trouvé comme ça, je ne l'ai pas bougé.

- Reculez Colonel, je m'en occupe.

Autant de leur côté que de l'autre, John et Danny s'en voulaient. Tout à coup ce dernier sembla réagir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Il s'approcha aussi rapidement qu'il put de la rambarde.

- Sarah, cria-t-il.

John s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- On va la retrouver.

Il se tourna et mit en marche sa radio.

- Ronon, Teyla, j'ai besoin de vous.

/ Que se passe-t-il/ Répondit la jeune femme.

- Sarah a disparu, nous devons la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, quitte à rester debout jusque là. Trouvez Ronon et retrouvez moi dans la salle de réunion dans 5 minutes.

Carson avait, entre temps, finit l'examen préliminaire, il se dirigea vers John.

- Je le fais transporter à l'infirmerie. Il a une légère commotion cérébrale, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Vous l'avez trouvé à temps. Il risque de rester inconscient quelques heures.

Carson se dirigea vers l'infirmerie à côté du brancard qui transportait Rodney. Il soupira, ce qui était arrivé à son ami et à Sarah retardait de quelques heures ce qu'il avait à faire avec Elisabeth.

**Voila pour aujourd'hui.**

**Et dire que c'est bientôt la fin et que beaucoup de questions restent en suspens! Je sais je suis vilaine, Alpheratz9 me le dit souvent et je vais finir par le croire! (Mais ça me plait bien!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour vos reviews (je sais ce n'est pas trop original mais l'essentiel est de vous remercier!)**

**Eh oui Bayas c'est bientôt la fin, je pense encore à deux chapitres.**

**Isajackson voici la suite avec un commencement de réponses d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne suis pas allée un peu trop vite!**

**Moi sadique, non Atchoum tu te trompes, je suis plus que ça!**

**Alphratz9, tu l'as tellement pensé fort que je l'ai entendu, mais je peut être douce et gentille aussi, si si je te jure!**

Cinq minutes plus tard, John, Danny, Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion, mettant en place plusieurs moyens de retrouver Sarah. La radio de John grésilla.

/ Colonel, Rodney est réveillé et j'ai les résultats des analyses. /

- On arrive.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le petit groupe arriva à l'infirmerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers Rodney qui se faisait ausculter par Carson.

- Mais laissez-moi Carson, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester dans ce lit.

Il se débattait tandis que Carson essayait de prendre sa tension.

- Restez tranquille quelques instants, après nous verrons suivant votre état.

- Je vais très bien.

John et Danny suivit de Teyla et Ronon s'approchèrent.

- Alors Rodney, comment allez-vous ?

- Ca se voit non ? Je vais très bien, Colonel. Il me suffit juste d'en convaincre le Docteur Beckett.

Celui-ci soupira et abandonna toutes tentatives pour l'examiner.

- Docteur McKay, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé. Demanda Danny.

- Nous étions en train de discuter en regardant l'océan. Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Quelqu'un m'a frappé par derrière et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais ici.

Rodney se garda bien de leur dire exactement ce qui s'était passé entre Sarah et lui. De toute façon cela ne changeait en rien ce qui avait eu lieu.

- Vous n'avez pas vu le visage de votre agresseur ?

Rodney fit non de la tête.

- Rien ne vous a frappé ? Une odeur, sa voix ou autre chose ?

- Si je savais quelque chose, vous pensez bien que je vous l'aurez dit.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

- Où allez-vous ? Fit Carson sans faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. C'était peine perdue.

- Aider aux recherches, je me sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous ne devriez pas, fit Danny. Vous ne pouviez rien faire, il était en position de force.

- Au fait, fit Teyla, vous nous avez dit que vous aviez les résultats d'analyses.

- Ah oui, fit Carson. Suivez moi.

Rodney enfin prêt, ils suivirent le médecin dans son bureau. Malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce, ils entrèrent tous. Carson alla à son bureau et prit un dossier.

- Pour tout vous dire, je vous attendez pour les voir.

Il parcouru des yeux la feuille qu'il avait devant lui. Puis il concentra à nouveau son regard sur ses compagnons.

- Nous avons un problème, fit-il.

- Lequel ? Demanda Rodney et Danny en même temps.

L'angoisse et la panique s'entendaient dans leurs voix mais se lisaient aussi sur le visage des autres.

- Aucun de nos suspects n'a fait l'impasse sur ses somnifères.

- Oui mais on sait qu'ils les ont pris avant la prise de sang mais si l'un d'eux a conservé les autres on peut pas savoir.

- Justement si. La dose présente dans le sang de chacun d'eux montre bien une prise régulière. Ajouta Carson.

- Donc en conclusion, aucuns d'eux n'a fait le coup ? Demanda John.

- Apparemment non.

- Je retourne les voir pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient au moment de l'enlèvement. Fit John.

Et il partit immédiatement. Il se présenta tout d'abord au lieutenant Gamble qui lui expliqua qu'il était en train de procéder à une ronde avec trois autres militaires dans la zone sud. Il demanda à Teyla et Ronon d'aller trouver les trois hommes afin de confirmer cet alibi.

Ensuite il alla voir Edwin Stakes, le technicien. Celui-ci se trouvait sur le Dédale pour régler quelques problèmes. John s'assura lui-même de la véracité de son alibi, ce qui lui prit une heure avant de trouver toutes les personnes capable de confirmer les dires.

Il ne restait plus que Kavanaugh.

- Docteur Kavanaugh ? Appela-t-il dans sa radio.

Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à répondre. Trop de temps d'après John.

- Où êtes-vous ?

/ Et pourquoi ça/

- Je voudrais vous voir.

/ Vous me trouverez dans le labo. /

John se dépêcha d'aller au laboratoire.

**°°O°°**

De l'autre côté de la cité, dans une pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup aux quartiers que tout le monde avait, quelqu'un était allongé sur le lit. Une autre personne se trouvait au pied du lit, assise sur une chaise. La personne sur le lit commença à bouger mais elle fut vite entravée par les liens qui lui enserraient les pieds et les mains.

- Alors Sarah, bien dormi ?

Elle s'immobilisa de suite. La dose du produit qu'il lui avait injecté la rendait nauséeuse, quand elle avait commencé à se réveiller, elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Mais en entendant cette voix tout lui revint. Elle repensa à Rodney. Que lui était-il arrivé ? L'avait-il amené avec elle ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait juste était blessé mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Elle essaya de jeter un coup d'œil discret autour d'elle pour voir si elle le voyait.

Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Malgré le peu de lumière, son kidnappeur la vit faire.

- Qui cherches-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. Ah oui, le Docteur McKay, peut être ? J'avais presque oublié à quel point vous êtes proches tous les deux. Ou plutôt comme vous l'étiez.

A ces mots, Sarh eut peur d'avoir compris le sens de ces mots, elle tressaillit.

Elle se décida enfin à parler.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Ta première question est celle-là ? J'aurai pensé que tu aurais voulu savoir qui je suis. Ce doit être frustrant, je sais presque tous de toi et toi tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble. Mais pour répondre à ta question, le Docteur Biro doit être en train de s'occuper de lui au moment où nous parlons.

Sarah n'arriva pas à y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les personnes avec lesquelles elle se rapprochait, leur arrivait quelque chose. Tout était de sa faute. Les larmes commencèrent à couler mais il ne fallait pas qu'il voit qu'elle pleure. Elle essaya de reprendre le dessus.

Il la regarda attentivement, il espérait que ses paroles agiraient sur elle. Il aimait ça, la torture psychologique marchait toujours sur ses victimes. Il aimait les voir résister à l'envie de se laisser aller à leur peine ou à leur colère, elles croyaient toujours qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais elles se trompaient, dans son métier on lui avait appris tout un tas de choses qui lui servaient maintenant.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda un instant dehors. Sarah l'observait. Il se tourna puis s'approcha d'elle. Au plus, il avançait au plus elle distinguait son visage. C'était lui, elle le savait, si seulement on l'avait écouté.

**Voilà je pensais en mettre plus mais finalement j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez ennuyé par toute cette lecture!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Juste un petit chapitre pour LA révélation!**

**Alors roulement de tambour!**

Rodney, Danny, Teyla et Ronon étaient retournés à l'infirmerie et attendaient le Colonel. Quand celui-ci entra, il fit éclater sa mauvaise humeur.

- Et merde, cria-t-il presque. Tous les trois ont un super alibi, ce ne peut pas être eux.

La peur remplaça l'espoir chez les autres personnes. S'ils devaient chercher quelqu'un qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas, cela allait être dur et long. Et du temps, ils n'en avaient pas.

- Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux, je vais faire appel à d'autres équipes, fit John.

- Mais si c'est l'un d'eux ? Demanda Rodney.

- A mon avis, il doit être avec Sarah. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de la laisser s'échapper. Et puis il attend ce moment depuis longtemps. Répondit Danny.

- Je vais appeler Lorne pour qu'il forme plusieurs équipes.

- Et on peut toujours essayer le détecteur de Radek. Fit Carson.

- Excellente idée. Rodney, allez vous en occuper.

- Très bien.

John mit en marche sa radio.

- Lorne ?

Pas de réponse.

- Lorne, ici Sheppard, répondez.

Il attendit quelques secondes et recommença plusieurs, mais le major restait injoignable.

- Bon je réessaierais dans un moment, allons dans la salle de contrôle, fit John.

**°°O°°**

Ils arrivèrent en courant dans la salle de contrôle sous le regard étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes. Ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit où Radek avait raccordé son ordinateur avec le programme de détection qu'il avait créé. Ils avaient décidés de le laisser là pour pouvoir mieux surveiller la cité. Cependant l'ordinateur n'était plus là, l'emplacement était vide.

- Radek, est ce vous qui avez enlevé votre ordinateur de la salle de contrôle ? Demanda Rodney par radio.

/ Non bien sûr que non. / Répondit celui-ci.

Rodney lança un regard inquiet au Colonel, ils avaient comptés là-dessus pour retrouver Sarah le plus vite possible mais leur plan était contrecarré. John s'approcha de l'un des techniciens.

- Savez-vous qui est venu prendre l'ordinateur qui était là ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit.

- Le major Lorne est venu tout à l'heure, il a dit que le Docteur Zelenka en avait besoin d'urgence.

Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle: ils avaient compris.

**Bon j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues par la longueur de ce chapitre!**

**Je pense que j'ai été assez claire.** **Voilà certaines d'entres vous vont être contentes et j'espère que vous suivrez quand même cette fic jusqu'à la fin!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bravo pour celle qui ont trouvé et merci pour vos reviews.**

**Oui Bayas, tu es la plus forte, c'est sûre que je suis témoin car c'est à moi que tu en a parlé !**

**Isajackson, ta théorie se confirme et j'espère qu'elle ta pas déçu !**

**Alpheratz9, j'espère que tes yeux vont mieux !La longueur de ce chapitre te satisfait-elle? J'ai choisi Lorne car on le voit tellement gentil que je voulais un peu changer, mais je l'aime bien quand même!**

**Pour toutes les autres merci de me lire, et n'hésitez à cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche !**

Sarah continuait de regarder l'homme en face d'elle.

- Je sais que tu me soupçonnes depuis quelques temps. Mais malheureusement pour toi personne ne t'a écouté.

Sarah détourna le regard, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

- C'est vrai, toi ils ne te connaissent que depuis quelques jours, alors que moi. J'ai combattu aux côtés du Colonel Sheppard, alors forcément, tu ne fais pas le poids.

Elle se sentait encore plus nauséeuse, après tout il n'avait pas tort, quand elle avait partagé ses doutes on lui avait dit que c'était impossible.

- Qui irait soupçonner le gentil major Lorne ? Celui qui se dévoue toujours pour les missions de sauvetage ? Il ne pourrait jamais faire des choses aussi atroces.

Il parlait en prenant un ton enfantin. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Sarah. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- N'ai pas peur, ce cher Colonel Sheppard ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre avec moi ?

- Vous pouvez abréger, je sais que vous allez me tuer, alors pourquoi vous tournez autour du pot ?

- Quel courage, fit-il en sifflant admirativement. Mais je veux attendre un peu. Je voudrais que tu me connaisse un peu plus avant.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sarah. Celle-ci essayait de penser à autre chose, sentir la main de cet homme sur elle, la révulsait. Elle trembla légèrement, de colère mais aussi de peur, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

- Voyons Sarah, tout à l'heure avec McKay, tu n'avais pas l'air si dégoûté. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. Quand je suis venu sur Atlantis, je me suis dit que c'était fini et puis tu est arrivée. Si ce n'est pas un signe.

A l'évocation de son nom, Sarah pensa à Rodney et au mal qu'elle lui avait fait involontairement. Elle se demandait s'il était vraiment mort. Ca lui faisait mal de penser à ça et elle en voulait encore plus à cet homme.

- Vous n'êtes pas Rodney. Vous n'êtes rien face à lui.

Elle avait dit cette phrase comme si elle avait craché les mots. Lorne se figea quelques instants, il se leva doucement et la gifla. Sarah s'était doutée que ça allait le mettre en colère mais elle avait besoin de connaître ses points faibles pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Tu es à moi, cria-t-il. Et à personne d'autre. Je l'ai su dès que tu as commencé à t'intéresser à moi.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'intéressais mais aux crimes que vous avez commis.

- Non, je sais que tu mens, je te fascine, sinon tu ne te serais pas autant investie à me trouver. Quand je t'ai retrouvé dans le Colorado, tu as encore cherché à savoir qui j'étais.

- Pour vous arrêter.

- Non ce n'est pas que pour ça. Je le sais.

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle.

- Tous ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu saches que je n'étais pas loin.

Sarah devait réfléchir mais savoir que toutes ces femmes étaient mortes juste pour attirer son attention la faisait encore plus culpabiliser. Puis elle pensa à Rodney et à Elisabeth, elle devait se battre pour eux, pour ne pas qu'il ai le dernier mot. Pour ne pas qu'il gagne. Elle devait entrer dans son jeu.

- C'était pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre une petite voix intéressée.

- Oui, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai su que tu était la femme que j'attendais.

**°°O°°**

Pendant ce temps-là, John et Danny ressemblaient des hommes qui les aideraient à retrouver Sarah et Lorne. Rodney était allé chercher de l'aide auprès de Radek. Mais malgré la bonne volonté de ce dernier, refaire un programme identique à l'autre lui prendrait plusieurs heures.

- Alors, vous en êtes où ? Demanda Rodney en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

John et Danny finissaient de se préparer, John ajusta son arme à sa ceinture.

- Nous allons y aller, nous sommes prêt.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Danny à la place de John après lui avoir jeté un regard.

- Ce n'était pas une question, lâcha Rodney.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, John lui tendit un 9 millimètres. Il savait que Rodney se sentait coupable de l'enlèvement de Sarah. S'il participait aux recherches, cela l'aiderait.

- Merci, fit-il.

Il prit l'arme ainsi que quelques munitions. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent tous les trois. Une quinzaine d'hommes, arme à la main, les attendaient.

- Bon vous savez qui on recherchent, alors soyez vigilent. Et si vous voyez le major Lorne, maîtrisez-le immédiatement. Ne vous laissez surtout pas amadouer.

Après avoir parlé à son équipe, John fit signe de partir en prenant la tête de la marche. Il ne savait pas où chercher, la cité étant tellement grande. Il ne voulait pas affoler les autres mais il avait peur d'arriver trop tard pour Sarah. Il fallait que les hommes se séparent pour pouvoir couvrir un plus grand espace.

Ils avaient fait une centaines de mètres, Rodney aux côtés de John, quand Radek arriva en courant. Il reprit son souffles quelques secondes.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous contacter par radio, on sait jamais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda John.

- Je me suis rappelé, après avoir demandé à d'autres personnes, que le major Lorne avait découvert, avec son équipe, une partie intéressante dans la partie nord. Certaines personnes savent qu'il y ai retourné plusieurs fois. Seul.

Cette nouvelle information redonna du baume au cœur à John, Danny et Rodney. Ils partirent, avec le reste de l'équipe, dans la direction opposée. Ils couraient presque mais cessèrent en arrivant à proximité. Il fallait qu'ils fassent le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir donné à nouveau ses ordres à ses hommes, John rejoignit Danny et Rodney.

- Une équipe part par là, une autre par là. Il chuchotait et faisait des signes dans des directions différentes. Nous, nous irons par là.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, quand ils entendirent parler. John et Rodney reconnurent immédiatement cette voix sans entendre clairement ce qu'elle disait. Ils ôtèrent la sécurité de leurs armes et avancèrent encore plus prudemment. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

**Voilà dans le prochain chapitre vous trouverez … oh puis non, je garde la surprise ! Nooon pas le bûcher Alpheratz9 !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon finalement j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Car je vois que les lectrices sont charmantes avec moi, n'est-ce pas Atchoum et Alpherazt9 ?**

**Sinon merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**

Quand Sarah avait pensé qu'entrer dans son jeu l'aiderait peut être à s'échapper, elle avait vu juste. Il commençait à moins se méfier. Elle se forçait à tenir une conversation avec lui.

- Tu vois nous sommes pareils tous les deux, lui fit Lorne.

Elle voulait lui répondre, non lui crier, que non, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de ça.

- Oui, vous avez peut être raison, fit-elle mine d'avouer. Mais je me sentirai vraiment mieux si vous pouviez me détacher.

Elle avait tenté cette requête. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, après tout.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il était toujours assis à côté d'elle. Puis lentement il avança sa main vers les liens qui lui serraient les siennes. Il les détacha. Sarah ramena rapidement ses mains à elle et se massa les poignets. Elle avait deux belles marques rouges de chaque côté. Elle défit ensuite les liens qui tenaient ses pieds. Lorne s'était levé, il se tenait debout devant elle et observait attentivement ses moindres gestes.

Ensuite Sarah s'assit sur le lit et planta son regard dans celui de son ravisseur.

- C'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça, fit-il.

Et il prit place à ses côtés. Il se mit un peu près d'elle, pensa Sarah. Puis il lui parla de tout et de rien. Elle n'osait pas trop bouger. Puis tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit. Un frôlement qui venait de derrière la porte. Elle jeta un œil à Lorne, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Elle ne l'écoutait pas d'une oreille attentive mais une phrase retint son attention et lui fit peur.

- Ce n'est pas pour te tuer que je t'ai amener ici. Et tu viendra aussi avec moi quand j'embarquerai sur le Dédale.

Elle ne comprenait que ton bien le sous entendu. Et avant qu'elle n'est put réaliser, il se jeta sur elle. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Lorne au-dessus d'elle. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête. Il la gifla.

- Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais à moi, je le pensais vraiment, fit-il dans un ricanement.

S'en était trop pour Sarah et ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- NOOOOOOOOON.

Tout en se débattant. Mais il était plus fort et plus entraîné qu'elle. Il avait déjà commençait à déchirer son t-shirt.

**°°O°°**

Ils entendaient toujours Lorne parler, mais pas Sarah. Ils s'approchèrent encore doucement. Arrivés devant la porte, John fit signe à Rodney et Danny de rester de ce côté, lui passerait de l'autre. Il frôla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu la porte mais apparemment Lorne ne l'avait pas entendu.

- NOOOOOOOOON.

Ils se figèrent tous en entendant crier Sarah. Ils devaient intervenir maintenant. John se leva, il se concentra sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Danny et Rodney s'engouffrèrent à sa suite. Ils trouvèrent Lorne allongé sur Sarah qui se débattait.

- On ne bouge plus, cria John l'arme pointait vers Lorne.

Lorne tourna la tête légèrement vers eux.

- Regarde ça Sarah, nous avons des spectateurs.

Sarah lança un regard suppliant vers les trois hommes.

- Quel dilemme, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, John et Danny savait que s'ils tiraient, Lorne étant extrêmement prêt de Sarah, ça risquait de la tuer aussi. John jeta un regard à Sarah. Et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le décida. Elle connaissait les risques mais malgré tout son regard disait à John de tirer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sous les airs stupéfaits de Danny et de Rodney.

Lorne n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il tomba lentement, comme au ralenti à côté de Sarah. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas.

- Sarah ? Fit Danny d'une petite voix.

Il accourut à ses côtés, John fit de même et regarda si Lorne était mort. Normalement il ne devait pas l'être car il lui avait tiré dans l'épaule. Il posa son index et son majeur sur le coup du major. Son pouls battait toujours.

- Rodney, appelez une équipe médicale.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il était comme pétrifié.

- Rodney ?

- Oui, oui.

Puis il contacta Carson. Danny avait prit Sarah dans ses bras. Après avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ami.

Carson arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il s'occupa de Lorne puis ordonna à deux infirmiers de le transporter à l'infirmerie. Ensuite il alla vers Sarah qui était toujours dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Rodney était resté en retrait, il ne savait pas que faire. John attendait à ses côtés.

- Sarah, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Carson d'une voix douce.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie.

Inconsciemment elle se serra contre Danny.

- Je viens avec toi.

Il l'aida à se lever et ils sortirent de la pièce. Carson leur emboîta le pas. Ils passèrent devant John et Rodney. Sarah leva la tête vers lui.

- Je suis désolée.

Rodney se contenta juste de lui sourire.

**°°O°°**

Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que Sarah était à l'infirmerie. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. Tout le monde se relayait à ses côtés. Mais la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir en tête à tête venait toujours accompagnée. On lui avait appris que Lorne s'en était sortit mais qu'il n'avait encore parlé à personne. Il se trouvait dans une pièce isolée surveillée par deux militaires. Sarah était plongée dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un entra.

- Ah Teyla, c'est vous ?

- Je venais voir comment vous vous sentez.

- Je vais bien, normalement le Docteur Beckett me laisse sortit aujourd'hui.

Teyla lui adressa un sourire maternel.

- Si vous voulez je vous aiderez.

- Merci, c'est avec plaisir.

- Il se sent coupable, vous savez ?

Sarah la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Rodney, fit Teyla. Il pense que c'est de sa faute.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, s'indigna Sarah.

- Moi je le sais, vous aussi mais pas lui apparemment.

Sarah aimait beaucoup Teyla. Elle comprenait les autres sans avoir besoin de parler des heures avec elle.

Carson et John entrèrent à ce moment-là.

- Alors, vous êtes prête à sortir d'ici ? Fit Carson.

- Oh oui, fit Sarah mais voyant le regard du médecin elle ajouta. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien ici mais vous comprenez ?

- Oui, fit-il en souriant.

- Danny m'a chargé d'une mission extrêmement délicate, fit John.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous ramenez sans encombre jusqu'à vos quartiers. Il ne peux pas, il est en train de préparer ses multiples rapports.

- Heureusement que j'échappe à ça. Mais Teyla c'est déjà proposée.

- A deux se sera mieux, fit John. On vous attends dehors.

- Tous doit être prêt pour le départ de Lorne. Le Dédale part dans quelques jours. Ajouta Carson.

Sarah se leva et s'habilla. Elle pensait à Rodney. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Puis ses pensées allèrent à ce qu'avait dit le Docteur Beckett : le Dédale partait dans quelques jours avec sûrement Danny et elle à son bord. Depuis le matin elle réfléchissait à son départ et elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment envie de partir.

Elle était à présent dans ses quartiers, allongée sur son lit. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit : Danny.

- J'ai pas pu venir te voir avant, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

- Alors tu as commencé à préparer tes affaires. Le Dédale part dans trois jours.

- Ecoute Danny, j'ai bien réfléchi et si je peux j'aimerais rester ici.

- J'en étais sûr, fit-il d'un air un peu triste.

Sarah passa une main dans le dos de son ami.

- En fait se n'est pas que pour ça que je suis venu.

Il lui expliqua la conversation qu'avait eu Carson avec John à propos d'Elisabeth. Sarah sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Il compte le faire ce soir. Je pensais que tu voudrais y aller.

En effet, Carson en avait parlé avec Radek et John et ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils soient présent à ce moment-là.

**Normalement encore un et pis c'est fini !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà en fait je pensais que ce chapitre serait un peu plus long mais je ne veux pas trop en rajouter pour ne pas que ce soit trop lourd !**

**Merci pour vos reviews pour ce chapitre, celui d'avant et pour tous les autres !**

**Spéciale dédicace à Bayas, Isajackson, Atchoum et Alpheratz9 qui m'ont suivi du début à la fin de cette fic et à toutes les autres (n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews pour ce dernier chapitre !)**

Ils étaient tous là, dans la chambre d'Elisabeth. Radek était à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main, les autres se tenaient en retrait. Carson s'approcha, il jeta un dernier regard à Radek puis à Elisabeth. Le tchèque essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Carson approcha sa main de l'appareil, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur un bouton et ils sauraient tous ce qu'il adviendrait d'Elisabeth. Teyla baissa la tête comme si elle faisait une prière. John et Rodney se surprirent à faire la même chose. Ils souhaitaient plus que tout qu'elle s'en sorte. Tout le monde savait que la cité ne serait plus la même sans cette femme. Le médecin retint son souffle quelques secondes et appuya sur le bouton. Ils attendirent quelques instants les yeux rivés sur le moniteur. Les battements de cœur s'espacèrent jusqu'à la ligne droite si caractéristique de l'arrêt cardiaque. Des larmes commencèrent à couler quand un bip retentit puis un autre.

- Vite une infirmière dans la chambre d'Elisabeth, cria Carson dans sa radio.

Une infirmière entra et Carson fit sortit tout le monde.

Le médecin s'activa autour d'elle, il lui injecta toutes sortes de choses, changea une perfusion. Il vérifia ensuite l'état des blessures d'Elisabeth. Il réécouta son cœur pour avoir la confirmation que la jeune arrivait à survivre toute seule, sans appareil.

Les autres attendaient dans le couloir, Radek ne cessait de faire les cents pas en tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Sarah et Rodney ne cessant de se lancer des regards. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était assez bien rétablie, Sarah se sentit tout à coup fatiguée. Danny le décela.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Sarah hocha la tête, elle en avez envie mais elle ne voulait pas partir non plus.

- On vous préviendra dès que l'on sait quelque chose, ajouta John.

Avant de partir Sarah jeta un dernier regard à Rodney.

**°°O°°**

Le soir-même, Sarah était dans ses quartiers, le cœur plus léger. Carson leur avait appris qu'Elisabeth allait sûrement s'en sortir mais que cela allait prendre du temps. Elle se mit sur son lit et prit le dossier concernant Lorne. Malgré le fait de l'avoir lu et relu, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait mené jusque là. Il avait eu une enfance normale jusqu'à la séparation de ses parents. Son père avait quitté sa mère pour une femme plus jeune. Cependant toutes les femmes qu'il avait tué ressemblait à cette femme. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était l'obsession qu'il avait eu pour elle. Elle posa le dossier sur sa table de chevet et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée, toutes ses réflexions allaient vers Rodney. On frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir et vit justement l'objet de ses pensées devant elle. Elle le fit entrer. Aucuns des deux n'osa échanger un mot. Ils se regardaient et tout naturellement, Sarah se jeta dans ses bras. Entre leurs baisers autant tendres que fougueux, ils échangèrent quelques mots.

- Je suis désolé, fit Rodney.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce serait plutôt à moi de l'être.

Rodney prit le visage de Sarah dans ses mains et déposa un baiser très léger sur les lèvres de Sarah. Celle-ci se laissa aller et se blotti contre lui. Rodney la serra davantage dans ses bras. Ils voulaient que ce moment dure toujours. La lumière étant éteinte, seule la clarté de la lune éclairait leurs visages. Sarah recula un peu et embrassa une fois encore Rodney. Ils sentaient l'un chez l'autre le désir qu'ils ressentaient. Sarah commença à enlever la veste de Rodney.

Ensuite chaque geste en entraînant un autre ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Sarah. Ils passèrent là leur première nuit. Nuit qui restera à jamais gravée dans leurs mémoires.

**°°O°°**

Sur Terre, Nicolas **(1)** Lorne fut accusé à la réclusion à perpétuité pour les meurtres qu'il a commis. Sa peine étant incompressible, il était certain qu'il finirait ses jours en prison.

Bien sûr, le projet d'Atlantis étant top secret, il ne fut pas jugé pour les meurtres de Emilie Grant, du lieutenant Evans et du Docteur Ambers ainsi que pour les tentatives de meurtres sur Elisabeth Weir et Sarah Mathews.

De plus, il purgera sa peine dans une prison militaire haute sécurité, mais dans un département psychiatrique **(2)** pour ne pas que ses dires sur des voyages interplanétaires, sur des monstres appelés Wraiths ainsi que sur la fameuse cité Atlantis qui se trouverait dans une autre galaxie ne soient pas pris au sérieux.

**FIN !**

**(1) Je ne sais pas si c'est son prénom. **

**(2) Je sais pas si ça se passe comme ça mais ce n'est pas grave!**

**« Voilà c'est fini… » **

**Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir lu cette fic jusqu'ici !**


End file.
